It Hurts Too Much
by SerialCheater
Summary: He was giving her the cold treatment. And it was hurting them both.  I'm sorry, I really suck at summaries, but I promise you that what's inside is better.
1. Chapter 1

**It Hurts Too Much**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone you recognize in this story. Though I wish I do. Lol

**Characters: **Lita/?, Chris Jericho

**Summary:** He was giving her the cold treatment. And it was hurting them both. (I'm sorry, I really suck at summaries, but I promise you that what's inside is better.)

**Spoiler(s):** None.

'Why did I even bother to come? He wouldn't be pleased to see me anyway. Not after how I ended things between us.' These thoughts were currently occupying the former WWE Diva's mind. WWE was currently in Atlanta for a house show, and her long-time friend Chris Jericho called her up and told her to come and visit. She didn't want to at first, but after Jericho's constant pleading, she eventually gave in. And besides, she wanted to see her friends too. Or that's what she thought. So she got her phone and dialed Jericho's number. After a few seconds the phone was answered.

"Hello?" a voice from the other line said.

Lita froze for a moment once she realized who answered it. After a few hellos from the other line she finally spoke.

"Uhm, hey, its Lita, uhm, Where's Chris?" she stammered

"He's out by the catering, and obviously he left his phone." Lita could feel the coldness in his voice so she decided to end the conversation immediately

"Uhm, can you just tell him I'm outside the arena. Okay, bye." She could feel her heart beating rapidly after she hung up. If she only knew that he would be the one to pick up, she wouldn't have bothered calling. After a few minutes, the arena door swung open. She saw Jericho walking towards her with his arms open.

"Hey Li! I thought you were going to bail." The Canadian blonde greeted.

"I'm here aren't I?" Lita said as Jericho hugged her. The two talked for a while before heading inside. While they were walking, Jericho noticed that Lita was unusually silent.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lita shook her head and smiled a bit.

"Okay then, but if you want to tell me don't hesitate, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Chris."

They both stopped when they reached the locker room that Jericho was currently occupying. When he opened the door, the man whom he was currently sharing the locker room with was sitting on the sofa. He was also the same man who answered Jericho's phone earlier. Lita's heart started to beat faster when the man looked at her. She gave him a smile, but he just looked away not even bothering to acknowledge her presence. Lita's heart sunk, she held the tears back.

"Uhm, hey Chris, I'm just going to uhm get a drink. I'll see you later." Lita said as she immediately left.

"I saw that man." Chris said calmly

"Saw what?" the other man in the locker room asked.

"You. Ignoring her."

"Whatever man."

"Seriously dude, you have to stop giving her the cold treatment. She's suffered enough."

"What about me Chris? Didn't I suffer when she left me? You know how much she hurt me Chris, so don't expect me to be all Mr. Sunshine around her when the truth is I'm still fucking hurting!" Chris was taken a back by what the man said but still managed to speak.

"I understand where you're coming from, but everything that happened is all in the past now. You know that she's sorry for leaving you, and I know that you know that she regrets it. Lita hasn't been herself ever since you guys broke up, I know that she's the one who ended things, but I can see in her eyes that she still loves you, she's just scared to admit it. And I know that you still love her too." With that, Jericho stood up and left, leaving the man to think about what he said.

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's another story for y'all. I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to R&R, also I wrote a story called "Leaving Is The Hardest Thing To Do" I hope you can check that out to. :)**

**Xxoo,**

**litarandy**


	2. Chapter 2

Lita sat by the catering trying to get herself together. She knew that he wouldn't be exactly friendly to her but she didn't know that it would reach the point where he wouldn't even acknowledge her. She felt so stupid at that moment. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. She heard footsteps heading towards her but she didn't even bother looking.

"Hey Li. Are you alright?" Chris Jericho asked as he pulled a chair and sat beside the redhead.

"I- don't. understand him Chris. I mean I know he's upset with me. But-" Lita started in between sobs but she was cut off by her Canadian friend.

"Don't worry about him too much Li. He just needs to clear his head. Maybe he just didn't know how to react when he saw you." Jericho tried to explain. After a few minutes of chatting, a person approached them, Lita didn't notice at first but when Jericho stood up she knew who exactly it was.

"I think you two should talk." Jericho said as he went back to his locker room.

Lita wiped her tears away as the man occupied the chair that Jericho was sitting on. The two remained silent for a minute or two, but he started to speak.

"Look Li, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It's just that I don't know how to act around you anymore. And to be honest, I don't think I want be around you. Atleast not right now, because I still haven't figured out why things ended the way they did." With his words, Lita felt her heart sink even more. Without waiting for a reply, the man stood up and walked away.

After the final match of the house show, Lita went by the shared locker room of Jericho. She slowly opened the door and saw that both men were in there. She went in but she just stood near the door.

"Uhm hey, I was just going to say goodbye." Lita stated as Chris approached her and gave her a hug.

"Come by when you have time okay? We still need to catch up. One day isn't enough." Lita chuckled at Chris' statement.

"I'd love to Chris but you probably won't see me for a while." Lita said as she looked down. The other man currently in the room pretended that he wasn't hearing anything about what Chris and Lita were talking about. And he was pretending to sort and fix his stuff.

Chris didn't bother asking why because he knows exactly the reason. So he just gave her another hug.

"It was nice seeing you Chris." Lita said as she gave him a small smile. She turned to face the door. But before turning the knob, she turned to face the other man who was currently 'fixing' his things.

"It was nice seeing you too Randy." With that statement she went out of the door and left causing Randy to stop with what he was doing. He shut his eyes trying to hold back the tears that started to form in his blue eyes.

Chris was right, Randy still loved Lita even though things didn't end well between them. But he did try to move on by dating other girls, but none of those girls ever filled the void in his heart. He knew that Lita was the only girl who could fill it. But she hurt him so much that's why he tried to just forget about her, but judging by his actions, he failed. He's somewhat bitter because he is still in love with her. And now that he let her slip away once again, it made his heart break even more.

Randy went back to the hotel that the WWE Superstars and Crew were staying at and went to his assigned room. He usually roomed with Lita when they were still together and before she retired, but now he rooms alone. He sat on the bed and got his iPhone. He scanned through his contacts and stopped at Lita's name. Well, not technically her name, but the name that he called her, 'Babe'. They called each other babe during the time that they were still dating. He doesn't even know why he still hasn't changed it, and for that matter, he doesn't even know why he never erased her number. To be honest, the reason why Lita's number is still in his contacts is because he was hoping that they would get back together. Even though he was upset, he still wanted to be with her. Anyway he pressed the call button and lifted the phone to his ear. A part of him wished that she wouldn't pick up. After a few rings she still didn't pick up. Just before he ended the call…

"Hello?" Randy felt his heart beat faster when he heard her voice.

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2. I hope you guys liked this. Don't forget to R&R! :)**

**Xxoo,**

**litarandy**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

"You've been avoiding me." Randy said as he hugged Lita from behind. She stiffened when she heard those words.

"Me? I'm. I'm Not. I. I've just been busy, that's all." Lita stammered as she released herself from Randy's grip. She walked towards her bags and started to fix her things. Randy shook his head and walked towards her.

"Li, is there something wrong?" he asked as he sat down the bench of the locker room they were sharing. Lita pretended that she didn't hear his question and continued to gather her stuff, but she stopped when Randy took her hand in his.

"Babe, you know you could tell me anything." He said looking into her hazel eyes. Lita sighed and sat beside him.

"Look Randy, I'm sorry I'm only telling you this now." She paused for a moment.

"But, I'm leaving." Randy was confused

"Leaving? Where? Where are you going?" Randy asked still confused.

"I'm retiring Randy." Lita couldn't look him in his eyes. "And I'm leaving you." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she stood up. She took her bags and left, leaving Randy shocked and hurt.

Randy tried to talk to her after their break-up but she wouldn't budge. She would always make excuses just so they wouldn't have to talk. Lita wanted to leave the company, but not Randy. But she thought that she would just be a distraction to him if they continued seeing each other. That's why she just decided to leave both the company and Randy. Both of them were hurting, especially Randy, but Lita thought that it would be the best thing to do. But Randy never knew that, the only thing she told him was that she didn't love him anymore, which wasn't even close to the truth.

The day of her retirement was the day that Randy somewhat gave up. He was hurting so bad that he just decided that he would just try and move on. She's leaving after all, so what's the point? And on that day Lita finally wanted to talk to him, but this time, he was the one who didn't want to. After her match, and after being humiliated infront of thousands of people she broke down backstage. Jeff and Matt were there to comfort her, but the person she needed the most wasn't. After crying, she tried to pull herself together and she headed to Randy's locker room.

"Hey." She greeted softly as she entered. Randy was lacing his boots because his match was next. He looked up for a moment and continued to lace.

"Uhm, I just wanted to wish you goodluck."

"Thanks." He replied somewhat wryly as he stood up. He started walking towards the door. He walked right past her without saying another word.

Lita was left there as tears started to fall. She couldn't stay there anymore, that's why she left immediately. She got her bags and took off. But before she did, she left a note in Randy's locker room.

After his match, Randy went back to his locker room with a little hope that Lita was still there. When he opened the door, she wasn't. So he tried to look for her in her locker room, but he didn't find her. A stagehand informed him that she already left the building when his match started. Randy went back to his locker room and saw the note.

_Hey Randy,_

_I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I never wanted to hurt you. The real reason I ended things between us, is because I didn't want to get in the way of your career. I only wanted to leave the company but not you. I love you so much Randy, but this is the only way I could think of. I just hope that you could forgive me someday. I will always love you Randy._

_-Lita_

Tears started to fall from his eyes. He felt his heart break into pieces.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hello?" Lita repeated once more. Randy didn't know what to do so he just hung up.

When Lita saw the number on the screen of her phone she somewhat felt hope for the two of them. Why else would he call? So this time, she was the one who tried to call him. Randy saw that she was calling, he was debating on whether to answer it or not. After a few rings he decided to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, hey its Lita, I think you called me?" Lita asked quite unsure.

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry for hanging up on you." Randy said

"Its cool. Uhm, why'd you call?"

"I miss you." Lita felt her heart speed up after hearing those words.

"Huh?" Lita felt stupid for saying that.

"I said I miss you." Randy repeated once more.

"I. I miss you too." Both of them smiled. The next few seconds were silent but Randy spoke.

"I have to hang up now, I'm pretty tired."

"Uhm sure. Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight. And Li?"

"Yeah?"

"It was good to see you again." With that, Randy hung up.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Don't forget to R&R! :) **

**Xxoo,**

**litarandy**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 2 weeks since that conversation they had, neither tried to call each other because they didn't want to ruin their last conversation. But Randy would always ask about her from Jericho.

" Dude, just call her, and spare me from your constant asking."

"I don't know man. Wouldn't it be strange if I acted like she doesn't exist then wanting to know how she's doing?" Randy said as he sat on the sofa of their shared locker room.

"You called her 2 weeks ago didn't you? Why does your dilemma have to matter now?" the blonde Canadian said as he stood across from where Randy was sitting.

"Point. But I still don't know how she felt after our conversation."

Jericho didn't reply, instead he got Randy's bag and started digging through his stuff.

"Hey, I just fixed that! What the hell are you doing Jericho?" Randy complained as he stood up and walked towards Jericho. Before he reached him, Jericho got what he was looking for, Randy's phone. He flipped it open and scanned through the contacts. When he reached 'L' a confused look came across the blonde man's face.

"Where's her number?" Jericho asked as he held up the phone.

"None of your business smart ass." Randy said as he snatched his phone and went back to sit on the sofa.

"Just please call her okay? I don't wanna have to hear you go all 'how is she?' 'what's she up to?' 'when is she gonna visit?' " Jericho said mocking Randy. Jericho chuckled at seeing Orton's reaction, he grabbed his bag and left the arena. Randy opted to stay a few more minutes, he decided to go for a drive around the city. He was currently in Nashville, he was driving around for about 20 minutes when he thought about driving to Atlanta. He got his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Chris, I'm driving to Atlanta, so yeah."

"Finally dude, you finally grew a pair." Jericho said as he joked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man. So okay, I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright, say hi to Li for me okay?" Jericho said as Randy hung up the phone and drove to Atlanta.

After 2 hours of driving, he finally arrived at Lita's house. It was already 1 am when he got there, he parked by the driveway and stayed in the car for 10 minutes. He was actually having second thoughts. But he eventually went out of the car and walked towards the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for Lita to open it. After 2 minutes the door was still closed, so he rang the doorbell again.

"Hold on!" Randy felt his heart race when he heard her voice, then the door was opened. Lita's eyes widened when she saw Randy standing there, no words came out, she didn't know what to say.

"So, are you just gonna let me stand out here and freeze to death?" Randy cocked a brow as he joked. Lita smiled as she motioned for him to get in.

"Sorry, I, I just wasn't expecting you." She confessed.

"It's cool, and sorry for waking you up." Randy shrugged as he sat down the sofa in the living room.

"Nah, I was actually watching tv. Uhm, so, what did Chris want?"

"Chris?"

"Well, yeah, I'm sure it has something to do with him. I mean, otherwise you wouldn't be here." She said as she leaned on the wall and looked down. Randy could sense hurt in her voice so he stood up and walked towards her. Once he was only a few inches away from her, he took her hand in his and lifted her face with another.

"I'm here because I wanted to see you." Lita could sense the sincerity in his voice, and she couldn't help but tear up upon hearing those words. Tears started to fall from her hazel eyes as she stared into his blue ones.

"What's wrong Li? Did I say something wrong?" Randy asked as he now took both of her hands in his.

"No. It's just that, I've waited so long for you say that. And I-" before she could finish, Randy's lips found hers. The kiss was short but it meant the world to both of them at that moment.

"I still love you Lita, I never stopped." Randy whispered in her ear as he hugged her

"I love you too Randy. Always."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? :) I hope you liked this one. And thanks to those who checked out this story. I appreciate it. So, yeah, don't forget to R&R! :) And also, if you have any suggestions on how you guys want this story to continue, just let me know. :)**

**Xxoo,**

**litarandy**


End file.
